FMA world
by Blackrose2358
Summary: Two perfectly(ok maybe not perfectly ) ordinary girls meet a certain palm tree haired homunculus who brings them from there own world to the FMA world.
1. Meeting a Palm Tree

**blackrose: thank you for deciding to read this story^^ envy would have posted it anyway if I didn't...**

**envy:like hell I would! It's freakin awesome!**

**blackrose:whatever R&R I like support!**

* * *

I was walking with my friend to my house. We were discussing our plans. First we would work on cosplay, and then on getting into character. It shouldn't be that hard considering we were cosplaying our 2 most favorite characters from our favorite anime, Fullmetal Alchemist. I was going to go as Envy and she was going to go as Edward. We both were getting very good with our acts to.  
"So do you have your outfit?" I asked she nodded.  
"Yup, why wouldn't I? We've been planning this for weeks!" She said.  
"Hehe, just asking you can never be to careful" I said a bit erm... How should I say this, scared from the exasperated look on her face.  
"Well we're in luck" I said taking out my keys"I actually remembered my keys this time" I said jokingly ,she laughed a little. We walked into my house and went to my room. "You can change in the bathroom it's right over there" I said pointing to the room right next to mine.  
She just nodded and grabbed her stuff heading off to the bathroom. I looked around my room, on each wall was a big ugh... Mural of my favorite animes. On the wall with my door was a big picture of all of my favorite characters from Soul Eater, on the one to the left of it was a big picture of the characters from -man and on the wall to the right of it had a big picture of my favorite Black Butler characters. On the wall with the window (opposite the door) had a big picture of my favorite FMA characters. That included: Envy,Wrath,Edward,Alphonse,Roy,Black Hayate(I don't care if he's a dog he's adorable), and Riza. I sighed. Should probably change. I got into my Envy cosplay outfit and put on the make up. As soon as it looked pretty good I went out to check on my friend.  
"Oi, Pipsqueak you done yet?" I said in my best imitation of Envy that I could muster.  
"I. AM. NOT. A. PIPSQUEAK!" I heard her yell from the bathroom. "And give me a couple more minutes! I have to get my hair and make up right!"  
"Okay, just don't take to long, you might die in there." I laughed walking back into my room. I felt like I wasn't alone but I shrugged the feeling off, I mean seriously I live in a three floor apartment building of course I wouldn't be alone. I rolled my eyes. I'm such an idiot sometimes. I went and sat on my bed waiting for my friend to come out. Boy she's taking a while, maybe I should check my makeup to. I sat up on my bed getting the red marker that I had used for the homunculus tattoo and went back over it. By the time I was finished I felt someone hovering over my shoulder. I also noticed that part of my bed was sinking in as if towards something other then me on the bed. I stood up abruptly and turned around. What the hell? I rubbed my eyes. I must be seeing things! I rubbed them again, nope he was definitely there. Right on my bed staring at me. It was Envy. How the hell did he get there?! I was completely surprised. I noticed that he had moved on to staring at the picture of him on the wall.  
"Uhhhhhhh... Hi?" I said, it sounded like a question instead of a statement. I must be going insane! I thought.  
He turned and looked at me. "That's quite a bit of skill you got there. Where did you learn to look like that?" He asked curiously, I could tell he was flattering himself in his head, comparing me to him. I thought about it, maybe I should just show him the pictures I found on the internet. But he'd probably be even more confused by what the internet is and what device I was using anyway.  
I just shrugged my shoulders.

"I found a picture of it and decided the outfit looked nice so I dressed up in it." I said. It was the most simple and straight forward answer that I could come up with. He nodded.  
"You look a lot like me, I never thought that people would finally get a decent fashion sense." I face palmed. I normally don't dress like this. Of course of all days Envy picked he had to come when I was dressed like him...maybe I should show him pictures of EdxEnvy...nah I'm to nice.  
"I don't normally dress like this, it's usually just a spontaneous thing me and my friend do. She's going as Ed and I'm obviously going as Envy or you." I said. _Nice going, like that made it sound any better you idiot! _Iberated myself.  
"How the hell do you know me?" The way be said that was in an eerie calm tone of voice and I knew what it meant. It meant that 'if you don't give me a satisfactory answer then your dead'. Luckily at that moment my friend walked in.  
"WHAT THE HELL?" She shrieked snapping me out of thought."I MUST BE SEEING FUCKIN DOUBLE, WHO IS THAT!" She said gesturing wildly to Envy who was sitting on my bed, staring at us in confusion.  
"Who does it look like pipsqueak, it's Envy he's not exactly as small as you." I said teasing her. She got the fact that I was still acting like Envy so she decided to act like Ed. She could pull it off pretty well considering that she looked almost exactly like him except looked a bit more feminine. She glared at me.  
" .NOT. THATS SO SMALL THAT YOU CANT SEE ME UNDER A MICROSCOPE!" She screeched, and I could tell that she somewhat meant it.  
I sighed and shook my head in embarrassment I was extremely tempted to face palm. _No_ _one said that!_ I thought. Sometimes she is just like Ed, just in the wrong universe. I heard Envy mumble something. I turned towards him.  
"What was that?" I asked.  
He glared at me."I said that there is apparently one version of that fullmetal pipsqueak everywhere! I mean seriously! She even looks like him!" I rolled my eyes.  
"That's kinda the point palm tree." Both my friend and I said at the same time. He was pissed now.  
"I AM NOT A PALM TREE PATHETIC HUMANS!" He yelled at us. We both glared at him taking out hard cover books that were as thick as Harry potter and the deathly hollows book.  
"What did you call us?" We said in unison raising our books.  
"I said that you're..." He was cut off as we slammed both the books on his head with high velocity. We were both ticked off.  
"I think I just died" Envy groaned. We both started to chuckle evilly.  
"That's what you get for messing with us. We aren't like those pathetic girls from your place" we were grinning now. Then we both stared at each other then laughed. Envy mumbled again and turned to stare at us.

* * *

**two reviews before I update^^**


	2. In Amestris

**Blackrose: I'd like to thank my two awesome reviewers claws of lust and hetalianwriter girl for this update^^**

**envy: now read and enjoy**

**blackrose:did you forget something?**

**envy: oh, and Blackrose doesn't own FMA **

* * *

"What if I offered you girls a once in a life time chance?" He said staring at us intently.  
We both stared at him, then back at each other. What was this once in a life time chance? Knowing Envy it was probably a bribe or something, considering he isn't necessarily straight forward.  
"What is it?" I asked before my friend did.  
He smirked."I'm thinking of bringing you two back with me to Amestris. But of course is have to do it with you're permission" we both rolled our eyes. But there was a small thought that nagged at the back of my brain. It would be an interesting experience plus I've always wondered what I looked like as an anime character. I was brought of my train of thought by a white gloved hand waving in my face.  
"Helloooo earth to Shadow!" I heard my friend say.  
"Oh, wha, uh, sorry Star! I was just thinking about it!" I said sheepishly.  
"I take it that we both agree?" She asked, I nodded.  
"Great! Let's go I hate having to be in this place! It's filled with a bunch of filthy pathetic humans!" He whined dragging us through the window and out into the frigid afternoon. I was looking around. How are we suppose to get there? I thought.  
"This way" Envy said gesturing for us to follow him. His mood changed drastically from one end of the spectrum to the other. Star grabbed my hand and dragged me after him(literally!). I soon caught up with her so that I wasn't being dragged and we walked side by side.  
"I don't really trust him but I'm pretty bored that's the only reason I came, what about you?" Star said. I have to say I wasn't really surprised by her reason.  
"I came because I was curious." I said simply, trying not to notice the cold that was nipping at my uncovered legs and arms. Why didn't I change? I scolded. I should've known it would be cold out, we were just coming out of winter after all and it was around 20 or 30 degrees out. Soon everything began to change though. It was becoming warmer, and the buildings and lamps were changing, and Envy had taken on a different form, the form of a blonde haired boy that looked around 15.  
I felt myself change to. My hair grew longer and soon it was past my mid back. It was still dark brown, but it was so dark it looked black. My shorts stopped at my knee and I noticed I had one glove on that went a bit past my wrist while on my other hand it stopped at my wrist. I looked down and noticed I was in black platform boots and I felt a strange burning sensation on my ankle. I also noticed I had a black sleeve on my elbow and two red circle things on my wrists with red lines extending up the rest of my arms. The shirt didn't change though. I was surprised, I knew I wasn't wearing this before.  
Then I looked over at Star. She looked like she was at least an inch or so taller then me(sadly) and had on a red coat similar to Eds but it looked like a trench coat. She was wearing a black tee and blue jeans under the coat and her blonde hair now had red streaks and was up in a low ponytail. A few strands came out framing her face. She had on black boots that looked eerily like her favorite boots that she was previously wearing. The only real shocker was her eye color. It had changed from its usual blue to a weird purpleish hued brown color and then it abruptly changed to green. I noticed that she was also rubbing just below her shoulder unknowingly.  
"Are you all right Star?" I asked. She looked rather dazed and in her 'mind palace' which she doesn't do very often, especially in new surroundings. I waved my hand in front of her face.  
"Oi, Earth to Star come back you aren't suppose to be in your mind palace at a time like this!" I said frantically, looking over to see Envy giving us a very annoyed and ever so slightly impatient look.  
"Hm? Oh sorry! I just thought that I saw someone..." She said getting a distant look on her face again. I could literally feel the annoyance rolling off Envy in waves. He started to walk off and I, reluctantly ,followed. I hoped that I didn't make a mistake in leaving her behind. She should find us eventually. I reassured myself. The only thing was, I didn't know what was going to happen next.  
After a looooong while of walking, Envy and I made it to a pair of gates that I recognized as the gates to the underground passage that leads to the leader homunculus place, as I like to call it. He opened the gates and we continued to walk. I saw him change back into his more comfortable form, the palm tree one. I was walking fast enough so that we were side by side. I noticed that he looked slightly confused by something but I couldn't tell what. For me I was just worried about the pressing silence that covered us like 5 wool blankets. We continued to walk like this for awhile until he said something.  
"So, you're name is Shadow?" He asked. I nodded.  
"Yup."  
"Well that's an interesting name." He said shortly.  
I shrugged. We continued to walk in silence.  
"So why did you bring me here?" I asked him.  
"Well I was suppose to bring you both here and see which one of you would be the best for what is going to happen..." He said seriously, which is quite unusual for him. "We're here." He said walking with me to an archway. We ended up in a room that looked vaguely familiar. Oh yeah it's that father guys room right? Envy motioned for me to go further inside. I nodded and headed through the archway.  
I wandered through the vein like pipes trying to find out where to go. I kept hearing a voice in my head that was DEFINITELY not my own telling me where to go. So I followed its instructions. Soon I found myself in a small open space and then I noticed something. Where the hell was I? I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. I sat down not knowing what to do. I heard foot steps so I looked up. I saw a guy that looked eerily like hoenheim.  
"Hi, you must be that girl that Envy brought with him." He said. I nodded.  
"Do you know why you're here?" He asked. I shook my head. He nodded about something.  
"How about I tell you. You're here to be a sort of container or imbodiment of one of my sins." He said. I was surprised by how straight forward he was. "Now will you be a good girl and try not to struggle to much?" He said smiling kindly. I nodded, he would probably do it anyway so why resist? He told me to close my eyes so I did. The I felt something similar to liquid fire run through my veins. It burned so bad that the pain was indescribable. Soon I was brought into the inky blackness of unconsciousness.


	3. Pure Insanity

**BR: YES I finally got off my lazy butt and updated!**

**Envy: Only because I threatened you**

**BR: Whatever(to reader) just so your not confused by the beginning of this chapter Shadow just lost her Memory**

**Envy: whoop de friggin do BR just get to the story**

**BR: your forgetting something**

**Envy: BR doesn't own FMA, if she did the homunculus would have won in both anime series**

**BR: HELL YES**

* * *

I woke up to a smiling face of a person with Palm tree like hair.

"Who are you?" I asked him.  
"The names Envy and the fat one over there is Gluttony, the lady with him is Lust, the old guy is Wrath and the kid with him is Pride and you'll meet Sloth and Greed later." I nodded and waved.  
"Hi I'm Insanity." I said with a smile they all smiled and waved back. I think I'm going to like it here.  
*time skip of a couple of months*  
"Eh... Why do I have to go with you to central?" I whined. It had been a few months since I woke up and not much happened. My family was fine, with Gluttony eating everything in sight and Lust there to stop him not much went wrong. Wrath and Pride were usually in Central HQ so that left me and Envy. Whop de friggin do. Envy did teach me how to fight and stuff though so it wasn't all that bad.  
"I'm gonna go see the Fuhrer you can wander around for a bit just meet me at that motel in two days ok?" He asked. I nodded. He left and I kept walking straight. Straight into someone in fact. At least I have manners. "Sorry!" I said to a couple that I had run into. One was short and had a red coat and black pants while the other was a bit taller and had red streaks in her hair.  
"Shadow?" I heard the strawberry ask me. I looked at her confusion plain on my face. Then I saw the pipsqueak narrow his eyes at me and hiss the word homunculus through his teeth. I waved at him.  
"You caught me! I don't know who this Shadow figure is but I'm Insanity nice to meet cha'." I said playfully because truthfully I had nothing better to do. Everyone else was busy with a mission and me ,being the youngest, was given the more simple task of do whatever. I stared at the Strawberry and Pipsqueak and came to a sudden conclusion. Me being me said what I thought out loud.  
"You like each other don't you?" I said in a matter of fact tone. Their reactions were priceless. They both went red. While the Strawberry was quiet the Pipsqueak looked like a fish out of water, it was hilarious. I figured I should ask their names. I remember something Envy told me about knowing who people are but I didn't quite listen.  
"So what're your names?" I asked.  
The Strawberry said "My name is Star." I nodded.  
"Hey Star! It's not a good idea to go handing out your name to the enemy!" The pipsqueak said.  
"She's not exactly trying to hurt us is she? She's just asking for our names, no harm done in telling her them." The pipsqueak sighed.  
"My name is Edward Elric." He said.  
"Oh you're that Fullmetal brat that Envy keeps talking about!" I say having an epiphany moment.  
"THATS REASON ENOUGH TO CALL HER THE ENEMY! SHE HANGS OUT WITH THAT ENVY GUY!" Both Strawberry and I rolled our eyes.  
"Your just upset cause she called you a brat." Star said to the pipsqueak. They both stared at each other as though they were having a silent conversation. They were leaning in towards each other and... Nope to gushy for me I am leaving. I jumped up onto a near by clothes line and hopped on to the nearest roof going towards the nearest restaurant. Boy was I hungry. I just hoped I wouldn't run into them again any time soon.  
To kill time I kinda just wandered around the city looking at the goods in the store windows. Window shopping. I stopped at a particular clothing store for some reason and peered through the window. Inside the store was plenty of dark colored clothing but some bright stuff as well. It was also a clothing shop for girls and seemed to have everything from skirts to shorts and tank tops to long sleeves and even a few dresses. I sighed at the thought of getting new clothes, that would be nice instead of wearing the stuff I usually do and get strange looks from it. I was about to walk past the store when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned and saw a familiar palm tree headed homunculus.  
"Hey Insanity, whatcha looking at that it's sooooo hard to leave the window?" He drawled. He looked extremely bored but I could tell that this topic interested him.  
"What does it look like Palm-tree? It's a clothing store! I'm sure even a five year old HUMAN could guess what I was doing!" I said sarcastically, just really wanting to see his reaction to the last part.  
"For the five millionth time! .NOT. TREE!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes. He should get used to it because his nickname ain't gonna change any time soon.  
"And how dare you compare to one of those... Things!" He said disgustedly. I sighed.  
"Anyway I was just wishing I could get some new clothes...I like these ones but the I'd at least like to get some different boots!" I said pointing down out the worn out dirty excuses for a boot that I was wearing. He nodded.  
"Let's go in I was planning on changing clothing style any ways." Envy said shrugging his shoulders. I highly doubt that he was going to change clothing styles as much as just get a new skort or something. He gave me a little black pouch thing.  
"Use this wisely got it?" He said staring at me with a kind gaze that I wise definitely not used to. I could feel a light blush dust my cheeks before I quickly nodded my head in reply. We walked into the store and Envy went and walked off towards the skort section. Just like I thought he would. I walked off towards the boot area scanning the boots that were there. Then I found the perfect pair and paid for them. The cashier stopped me from leaving and asked me a question.  
"Do you know who that boy is?" He asked me pointing to Envys' general direction.d I nodded slowly.  
"Yes, why sir?" I asked as politely I possibly could. I'd have to at least act mature, I did look like I was 14 or 15 anyway.  
"Well I'd would just steer clear of him." The cashier said.  
"Why?" I asked, allowing my tone to get a bit more defensive.  
"Lets just say young lady, that he isn't human." Now he was annoying me. Of course Envy wasn't human! He's a freakin homunculus! He would kill this man on the spot if he ever compared him to a human.  
"What do you mean he isn't human? He walks like one and talks like one! That's proof enough!" I said acting upset. Now I was more then ready to kill this guy. Wait, why was I getting so defensive over Palm tree? It's not like I have any feelings for him, do I?  
"I'm just trying to warn you." The cashier said sighing.  
"You don't have to warn me about my own boyfriend!" I said furiously. Wait did I just say, oh dear god no now I'll never hear the end of it. My cheeks were burning with a blush that I could no longer hide. I just gave Palm tree more stuff to make fun of me for. Damn it all. I huffed and stormed out of the store, standing just outside the door. Envy soon walked through the door and smirked at me.  
"Boyfriend huh?" He leered. I started to blush.  
"Don't think to much about it Palm tree. It was just a cover for you." I said still blushing. Damn why am I blushing so much! He nodded still smirking.  
"Yeaaah sure. You know I don't mind being called your boyfriend." He said. Now my cheeks were as red as a tomato, at least I thought so.  
"C'mon Father wants to see us."Envy said. I nodded and followed him. I wonder what father would want us for?  
We walked into fathers quarters. He smiled at us.  
"Hello father." I said bowing slightly. Envy just waved.  
"What do you want?" Envy said shortly.  
"I've decided what your life will appear as when you are out in public." He said staring at the both of us. "You two are to be in a relationship and are to watch the Fullmetal alchemist." We both stood there and didn't say a word, the silence was so thick that you could probably have sliced through it with a knife.  
What Envy didn't notice was that he was blushing. Really bad might I say. I could feel myself blushing just as bad if not worse.  
"Yes, father" we both said leaving in utter silence. We were to shacked to talk, so we let the silence speak for itself.

* * *

**BR: Please Review!Or I'll send Insanity after you!**

**Insanity: YOU KNOW THAT WONT WORK IM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR PUTTING ME WITH THE CROSS DRESSING PALM TREE!**

**BR: you can't say you don't like him**

**Insanity: WHATEVER (to reader) please review**


End file.
